JonTron
DayZ |real_name = Jonathan Jafari |birthday = March 24, 1990 (age 29) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/JonTronShow |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/JonTronShow |twitter = https://twitter.com/jontronshow |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/JonTronShow }} Jonathan Jafari, more commonly known by his YouTube name "JonTron", is a YouTuber and co-founder of the website Normal Boots, as well as a guest on Hardcore. He has appeared in , DayZ, , and . Jon is known for his energetic and rude personality, but he has good intentions. History Minecraft #1 Jon made his Hardcore debut in the first ever season of PBG Hardcore, where he played as Donald Duck. Jon was probably the most on-edge of the whole cast this season, getting very easily frightened in the face of danger. Because of this, he often seemed to serve as comic relief along with Dean a lot of the time, and the rest of the cast appeared to enjoy making fun of him a lot of the time. Jon also appeared to enjoy being creative in this season. Early on in the season, when Austin, Dean, and McJones were out hunting for food, Jon renovated the house and built a new, less confusing mineshaft, and later on, he renovated the team's new house to make it look like a castle, which everybody else enjoyed making fun of. Despite being fairly scared a lot of the time, Jon did very well in this season. He was one of the two players to survive and defeat the Ender Dragon, the other being Barry. Upon returning to the overworld, the two of them had a duel to the death, with Barry emerging as the victor. DayZ Like the majority of the cast of DayZ, Jon doesn't last long. He spent the majority of his time in the season by himself, trying to find the Balota airstrip area where Austin, Dean, and Barry were located. Once he found the place, he joined Austin and Dean as they tried to run away from zombies. They tried to lose the zombies by going to the roof of the control tower and climbing down, but their plan backfired and they got cornered when a zombie climbed up the ladder and blocked their escape, in addition to the zombies coming from the stairs. Austin glitched through the railing on the edge of the roof and fell to his death. Jon glitched through the same railing and fell off the building as well. He survived the fall, but got killed by zombies seconds later. Jon was the third to die in the season, and only lasted until nearly the end of the first episode. Terraria #1 While Jon, Austin, and Jeff were fighting enemies at night, Jon got stuck in a corner by a Demon Eye, who hit him multiple times and eventually killed him. Minecraft #3 Jon played as Dunkin Donuts guy. While heading back to the base at night with Austin and Shane, Jon got poisoned by a witch, which brought his health down significantly. He ran into the water when a skeleton appeared, he tried to fight it but he was then shot and killed by the skeleton. Quotes Minecraft #1 DayZ Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore (Season 1) Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore Category:Players in Terraria Hardcore Category:Players in DayZ Hardcore